User talk:Defiant Elements/Skill Design Contest
Version 2 Version 2 is now up and running on PvXwiki. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:43, 5 June 2007 (CDT) REALISTIC SKILL WINNERS!!!! *Tied for First Place: Emelend and Tycn! *And, a THREE-WAY tie for Second Place: Entropy, Damasus, and Honorable Sarah! VOTE ON REALISTIC SKILL WINNERS The following people are finalists in the realistic skills competition. Please vote on your favorite submission. Skills will recieve an additional 5 points for each vote they recieve. You may not vote on your own submission. The finalists are listed in alphabetical order. Voting will end on Sunday May 13th *Emelend with Telekinesis *Entropy with Hara-Kiri Ritual *Damasus with Well of Corrosion *Honorable Sarah with Disbelief *Tycn with Disarm Current Scores :Emelend: 100 :Entropy: 85 :Damasus: 85 :Honorable Sarah: 85 :Tycn: 100 Vote for Emelend #- Very nice concept here. Tycn 01:14, 2 May 2007 (CDT) # Yes, awsome concept! --Ineluki 07:23, 2 May 2007 (CDT) # Tycn's is cool, but this would be just insanely hilarious.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:31, 2 May 2007 (CDT) # Creative! --Ryard 01:59, 12 May 2007 (CDT) Vote for Entropy # 200 sac? lol awesomesauce --Emelend 07:15, 2 May 2007 (CDT) # Hmm. This + Frenzy + Awaken the Blood + Scourge Sacrifice = what, 1000% sac? Get enough health from Symbiosis or something and you could even beat Zerris's record :P Plus, I like no DP. Especially when PvEing with henchies >.< --Wizardboy777 16:49, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Vote for Damasus # (√iktor) 02:20, 2 May 2007 (CDT) #I helped him (very little but still something) with this skill. So why not! --8765 14:56, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Vote for Honorable Sarah #- Eronth 00:21, 2 May 2007 (CDT) #Nice concept, nice skill icon. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 02:07, 3 May 2007 (CDT) #Simple + Useful + Original + Balanced = Gets my vote. Deadly Lollipop 11:05, 5 May 2007 (CDT) Vote for Tycn #--50x19px user:Zerris 00:22, 2 May 2007 (CDT) #Most badly needed and highest popular demand new skill. (T/ ) 06:51, 2 May 2007 (CDT) #Weapon Spells and Ashes are the only un-counterable skills available to players. This is perfect for npcs if nothing else. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 14:50, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Honorable Mentions for the Realistic Skills Contest The following people were awarded honorable mentions in the Realistic Skills Contest: *Solus with Energy Languor *Nog64 with Lets Do This *Viktor with Price of Renewal JOKE SKILL WINNERS!!!! And the winners are: *'First Place:' Entropy — Russian Reversal *'Second Place:' Honorable Sarah —"Hey You Kids! Turn That Music Down!" *'Third Place:' Solus — Rank And, the honorable mentions are: *Wizardboy777 — "Look! Mursaat!" *Rickyvantof — Animate Evil Baby Judging Alright, here is how judging it going to work for this competition. In the case of the Joke skills, I am just going to straight up decide the winner as well as second and third place finishers and a pair of honorable mentions. In the case of the serious skills, I am going to pick 5 skills and allow people to vote on which one they think is the best. Each vote will count as 5 bonus points to the score of the skill. New Contest Hmm, a contest. I'll have to put in the idea from my user talk page... -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 21:26, 11 April 2007 (CDT) So many shouts I wanna do, can we do more than one entry? Apparently so.--Nog64Talk 21:39, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :ya, how's the multiple entrants thing? i've a whole collection. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:58, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::You can have as many as you want, just realize that I may just stop looking at your submissions or take points away if you flood the page. Quality over quantity. Also, @Nog64, you need individual pages for all of those skills as if you were writing an article about each. The more complete the page, the higher you will score for that section of the rubric (note that the rubric is not yet finished). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:46, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :all done. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:46, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Changed the contest to meet standards. What's about the max you'll take, out of curiosity?--Nog64Talk 21:29, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :Not sure... depends on how good they are. Certainly no more than 10. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:59, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::Oh no, does this mean I have to pull some of mine? Or do you mean 10 for each category? (T/ ) 16:33, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::10 for each category. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:33, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::::That's good, now I can go and make...7+2+9 = 18 more! (T/ ) 16:42, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Withdrawing entries are we Entropy? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:02, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Only tentatively, I need to shape them up some more to fit the rubric imho. The ones that show now are ones that I am definitely entering...the commented out ones I may or may not withdraw, depends if I can fix them up or not. Don't get your hopes up though :) (T/ ) 17:32, 14 April 2007 (CDT) End Time? When is the contest closed to submissions and when do you start "grading"? Eronth 18:38, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :Not sure yet. Depends how many submissions I get and how soon they come in. I want at least 20 for each category to have a good pool to choose from. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:55, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Uhh I would love to enter but... it involves being...creative. Well, GL to all entering! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 18:41, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Other Not sure you'll need to judge that third catagory. I don't see anybody about to compete with that contribution. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:40, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :Not even sure how you would judge the third category lol...[[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:41, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::don't chicken out, throw up an environmental effect, monster skill, or usable item. i'd like to see something like Signet Polish --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:51, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::I would, but im not sure if ill get my submission done on time Eronth 00:11, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, you will have at least a month or so. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:13, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Alright then, am i allowed to change something that already exsists, (specifically, i may plan on remove all "no inherent effect"s and make them useful) :::::I'm in. Can we make skills for our made-up proffesions?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:06, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well, you can, but I am not sure I will accept them.... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:54, 16 April 2007 (CDT) I didn't see the competition until it was over... ... and all I left was this lousy comment. -- Dashface 22:34, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Joke Skill Grading Rubric DO NOT EDIT Category (pts) *Creativity (30) -- How creative is your skill? *Hilarity (30) -- How funny is your skill? *Image/Skill Page (20) -- What else on the page adds to how funny the skill is? *Style (10) -- How cool is your skill? *Total Possible (100) Realistic Skill Rubric DO NOT EDIT Category (pts) *Creativity (30) -- How creative is your skill? *Realism (30) -- How realistic is your skill? *Viability (20) -- How many people would actually use your skill? *Style (10) -- How cool is your skill? *Total Possible (100) Again Will you ever do this contest again. Because I would much like to enter next time.--[[image:Guild_Wars-gametemplate-icon.png]] 18:26, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :Perhaps... I am not spending much time on GuildWiki now that I have devoted myself to PvXwiki, but I could always do it over there. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:08, 23 May 2007 (CDT) ::Well you could do it on PvXwiki.--[[image:Guild_Wars-gametemplate-icon.png]] 19:16, 23 May 2007 (CDT)